Chienne de vie
by katsumi19
Summary: La vie n'est pas tendre. Hinata le savait. Il l'avait toujours su. Déjà, petit, il avait vite compris que les gens jugés rapidement Autrui. Que ce soit sur le physique ou n'importe quelle différence. Couleur, préférence, taille, sexe, situation sociale... Les gens jugeaient sur tout. KageHina - Two-Shot - Yaoi


Titre : Chienne de vie (1ère partie)

Couple : KageHina

Rating : M (insulte, violence -plus dans la seconde partie…)

NDK : Bonjour !

Désolé d'avoir laissé mon compte inactif pendant si longtemps ! J'étais beaucoup plus présente sur wattpad qui est, je l'avoue, plus simple d'utilisation…

Durant cette période j'ai participé à un « projet » qui consistait à écrire des OS pour défendre le ship qu'on préférait le plus dans Haikyuu. Vous vous en doutez : j'ai choisi le KageHina aha

Et je vous avoue qu'on s'est un peu lâcher… Certains OS vous paraîtront bizarres ou autres, mais j'espère que vous apprécierez quand même !

Bonne lecture !

KT/HS

La vie n'est pas tendre.

Hinata le savait. Il l'avait toujours su. Déjà, petit, il avait vite compris que les gens jugés rapidement Autrui. Que ce soit sur le physique ou n'importe quelle différence. Couleur, préférence, taille, sexe, situation sociale... Les gens jugeaient sur tout. Hinata le savait très bien et il avait vite compris que dans la vie, dans cette vie de merde, il fallait être fort. Qu'il ne fallait pas montrer toutes ses faiblesses, juste le minimum possible. Pleurer lorsqu'on perd un proche, c'était acceptable. Pleurer devant une bande de bras cassés voulant intimité, ce n'était pas acceptable. C'était se montrer faible et devenir une proie. Alors il avait toujours fait en sorte de ne pas trop monter ses faiblesses, de ne pas devenir une proie pour ceux qui aimaient persécuter. Et jusqu'à maintenant il avait réussi. Jusqu'à maintenant il avait cru pouvoir vivre une vie normale, simple. Une vie sans être une proie. Mais voilà, la vie était une chienne. Elle aimait te mettre dans les pires situations pour son propre plaisir. Certains diraient que c'était le karma d'autres que Dieu l'a voulu, qu'il met à l'épreuve son _enfant_. Pour lui ce n'était rien de tout ça. Il ne croyait pas en une vie supérieure. Il ne croyait pas que son destin était déjà écrit. Non, tout ça, pour lui, c'était des foutaises. C'était des affabulations de personnes trop faibles pour affronter la misère de leur vie.

Alors il ne s'était jamais rabaissé à prier qui que ce soit.

Ses problèmes, il les réglait lui-même. Ou du moins, il essayait de les régler. Ah ! Mais le problème qu'il avait en ce moment il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas le régler tout seul. Il savait qu'il aurait dû demander de l'aide. Mais non ! Lui et sa fierté mal placée ! Il n'avait rien dit. Il n'avait pas demandé de l'aide. Et maintenant, c'était trop tard.

 _L'arrogance était tellement problématique..._

Depuis quelques années maintenant, il sortait avec quelqu'un... et en même temps il subissait des brimades dans le silence. Pourquoi ? Il l'avait déjà dit : le jugement. Les gens jugent. Et ils l'avaient jugés. Lui et son compagnon. Oui, son compagnon. Parce que Hinata aimait un garçon. Hinata sortait avec un garçon. Mais pas n'importe lequel garçon.

Il sortait avec Kageyama Tobio.

Lui, le misérable qui voulait vivre une vie tranquille, sortait avec l'un des hommes les plus populaires du Japon.

Kageyama était un volleyeur réputé mais aussi un mannequin et un acteur. Toutes les femmes et filles du pays étaient folles de lui. Enfin toutes, c'était une généralité. Mais Kageyama faisait sans contexte l'unanimité dans le cœur des femelles du Japon. Grand, beau, de magnifiques yeux bleus, des cheveux noirs, célèbre, riche... le mec parfait qu'on voudrait ! Et c'était lui, Hinata Shôyô, un sans emploi, qui l'avait.

Comment était-ce possible ? C'était tellement simple en vrai. Kageyama et lui se connaissaient depuis le lycée. Tous deux de Karasuno. Kageyama dans le club de volley en tant que passeur. Lui dans aucun club et passant invisible aux yeux des autres malgré ses cheveux orangés. Un après-midi où le noiraud s'entraîner dans la cour derrière le lycée. Lui-même assit dans ce terrain, sous un arbre, pour lire. La balle qui atterrit à côté de lui. Le plus grand qui arrive et s'excuse.

Premières paroles. Première impression.

Voilà comment il avait rencontré Kageyama qui n'était alors rien.

Puis... D'autres après-midi derrière le lycée. Lui lisant. Kageyama jouant. La pluie qui en gâche un. Kageyama qui s'abrite sous l'arbre où il lit. Et ils discutent jusqu'à ce que la pluie s'arrête. Et Kageyama part à son club. Après ça, les après-midi dans le terrain derrière le lycée furent différents. Parfois Kageyama venait près de lui pour discuter. D'autres fois il discute en jouant. Et au fil des jours, ils apprirent à se connaître.

Voilà comment il devient ami avec Kageyama qui alors commença à se faire un nom dans le volley et dans le lycée.

 _« Rejoint le club de volley »_ , lui avait alors dit un jour Kageyama. Il fut surpris. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de rejoindre ce club. Le volley ne l'intéressait par spécialement. La seule fois où il en voyait c'était quand Kageyama s'entraîner devant lui. Alors il refusa la proposition du noiraud au début. Mais Kageyama était têtu, vraiment très têtu. Pendant des jours, il le lui proposa. Lui parlant des membres. De ce qui se passe dans le club. Des matchs qu'ils allaient faire et ceux qu'ils avaient déjà faits. Il finit par connaître par cœur la vie du club de volley. Et, résigné et fatigué des jérémiades du passeur, il finit par accepter la proposition de Kageyama.

Voilà comment il devient l'un des managers du club de volleyball au côté de Shimisu et de Yachi.

Au début, il pensait sincèrement qu'il n'allait pas s'intégrer dans ce capharnaüm qu'était le club de volley de Karasuno. Les membres de ce club étaient clairement dans l'excès. Déjà, le capitaine avait l'air gentil de prime abord mais il cachait en vérité un côté sadique et terrifiant qui faisait peur aux plus téméraires des hommes du club. Rejoint par son second, Sugawara avait un côté maman qui était très apprécié mais si quelqu'un s'en prenait à l'un de ses « bébés », il signait inévitablement son arrêt de mort (de même avec Ennoshita qui était le futur capitaine de l'équipe). Viennent ensuite, les deux « timbrés » du club : Nishinoya Yû et Tanaka Ryuunosuke. Il les aimait bien mais ces deux-là étaient vraiment dans l'excès. Ils étaient bruyants, trop protecteurs envers Shimisu et idiots, il faut bien l'avouer. Réel contraste avec le champion de l'équipe qui était malheureusement un peureux (malgré sa grande taille) et un peu pessimiste, Azumane Asahi. Ensuite, il y avait le sadique et son acolyte, Tsukishima Kei et Yamaguchi Tadashi. Si le second avait l'air un peu timide et gentil, le premier était clairement un condensé de sadisme et de sarcasme. Très vite, il remarqua que Kageyama et Tsukishima ne s'entendaient pas vraiment. Faut dire que le blond passait son temps à provoquer le noiraud à chaque entraînement. À tel point que le capitaine et le coach étaient obligés d'intervenir. Le coach... lui aussi était un phénomène. Dirigeant la boutique de sa mère, c'était un ancien élève de Karasuno et avait été recruter par le professeur Takeda. C'était un punk qui avait des méthodes d'entraînement plutôt normal mais qui n'hésitait pas à recadrer ses joueurs par la force s'il le faut lorsqu'ils débordaient un peu trop. Hinata comprit alors que Karasuno était excentrique. C'était une équipe excentrique. Pourtant... il se plaisait auprès d'eux. En tant que manager, il apprit à aider chaque personne du club. Et il fut là, pour chaque événement du club, qu'il soit important ou non. Son arrivée au club avait été le début de choses nouvelles. Il passait toujours ses après-midi de libres derrière le lycée, avec toujours Kageyama comme compagnie. Mais il avait l'impression de vivre une vie épanouie. Ses journées avec le club de volley étaient amusantes. Il avait la sensation que c'était ça une vie de lycéen. Et ce sentiment ne le déplaisait pas. Ainsi passa-t-il les 3 années lycéennes à Karasuno. Dans la joie, la bonne humeur, le volley, les tournois, les victoires, les défaites, les moments avec Kageyama, ceux avec les autres membres du club... Pendant ces 3 années, il s'était beaucoup liés aux membres du club, les anciens, les nouveaux, mais surtout sa relation avec Kageyama avait petit à petit changé. Ils étaient devenus bien plus proches, beaucoup plus.

À l'époque ce n'était pas forcément de l'amour, ou du moins c'était ce qu'il pensait.

Pour Hinata c'était normal de passer toutes ses journées avec Kageyama. C'était normal aussi de l'appeler par son prénom après un an d'amitié. C'était naturel de passer presque toutes ses nuits chez le noiraud. Dans le même lit. Pour lui, c'était naturel, c'était ce qu'il fallait faire. Alors, lorsqu'un membre de sa classe lui avait demandé s'il sortait avec Kageyama, il en avait été surprit. Sortir avec Kageyama ? Un garçon ? Il n'y avait jamais pensé. Pas qu'il était homophobe... juste... cette idée ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit. Alors il réfuta ce fait : non, il ne sortait pas avec Tobio. Et l'histoire s'était fini là. Mais pas pour lui. Il y repensait. Beaucoup. Quand il était en cours. Quand il était au club. Quand il était chez lui. Et surtout quand il était avec Kageyama. Cette pensée le hantait. Il s'en retrouvait finalement gêné de traîner autant avec le noiraud. Pourtant il ne s'éloigna pas de lui. De toute façon, le noiraud avait rapidement compris que quelque chose cloché et un soir, qu'il dormait encore chez le noiraud, Tobio l'avait questionné. C'était rare de voir Kageyama inquiet (sauf peut-être pour le volleyball) et voir les yeux bleus sombraient sous l'inquiétude, l'avait décidé de lui parler. Rougissant, bégayant, et hésitant, le rouquin lui avait alors dit ce que certains pensaient de leur relation. Et jamais il ne pourrait oublier la réponse de Tobio à ce moment-là.

« En quoi est-ce si dérangeant ?, avait demandé le noiraud.

-Mais... les gens pensent qu'on sort ensemble...

-Et ?

-Et bien... ce n'est pas vrai..., avait-il soufflé doucement.

-Tu voudrais que ce soit vrai ?

-Hein ?

-Ça ne me dérange pas de sortir avec toi... »

À cela le noiraud avait rougi pendant que lui était trop surpris pour répliquer. Et puis, il avait pensé à tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis son entrée à Karasuno. Il avait pensé à sa relation avec Kageyama. Il l'avait comparée à ces couples qu'il voyait à la TV. Et il avait réalisé... que sa relation avec Tobio n'était pas seulement amicale. Quels amis passaient des nuits endormis dans le même lit dans les bras de l'autre... ? Quels amis se retrouvaient tous les midis pour manger ensemble et se donnant la becquée avec les baguettes ou, lorsqu'ils en oubliaient, avec les doigts... ? Il laissait même Tobio dormir sur ses cuisses lorsqu'il était épuisé. Tobio le laissait dormir sur ses épaules dans le bus parfois. Était-ce... vraiment une relation amicale ça ? Oui... Oui, elle l'était mais principalement elle n'était pas _seulement_ amicale. Elle était plus profonde, plus forte que de l'amitié. Il comprit cela les minutes qui suivit la discussion alors que les prunelles bleutées ne le lâchaient pas du regard. Ses yeux bleus... ils étaient si profonds. Si intenses.

Shôyô se sentit rougir. Et il accepta. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il décida de sortir avec Tobio.

Et ce fut comme ça que commença un nouveau tournant dans sa vie alors qu'ils finissaient bientôt le lycée.

Au début, rien n'avait changé. C'était toujours comme avant. Ils passaient toujours autant de temps ensemble. Ils dormaient peut-être un peu plus chez l'autre mais bon, c'était tellement normal maintenant que leurs parents n'en firent pas cas. Et puis...

Tobio l'embrassa.

C'était nouveau, inédit. Et il se retrouvait incertain. Mais pas dégoûté. Il ne savait juste pas quoi faire. C'était arrivé avant un entraînement, les autres n'étaient pas encore là. Tobio avait fait des services et lui avait pris des notes. Puis le noiraud était venu se rafraîchir près des bans où il était. Ils avaient discuté normalement comme à l'heure habitude. Des cours. Des examens qu'ils allaient bientôt avoir. Du club puisqu'ils allaient bientôt le quitter. Puis il avait cru entendre les autres arrivées et il s'était tourné vers l'une des entrées, dos à Kageyama. Il entendit alors les premiers années saluées Yachi. Souriant, il s'était tourné vers Tobio, prêt à parler. Et c'était arrivé... Un baiser. Les lèvres de Tobio s'étaient posé sur les siennes en un simple contacte. C'était doux. Tendre. Étrange. L'instant s'était arrêté. Il entendait vaguement Yachi parlait mais il ne distinguait pas les mots. Puis, doucement, le noiraud s'était reculé. Et pourtant l'impression d'arrêt était toujours présente.

Il fut brisé quand les autres entrèrent dans le gymnase.

Et Hinata reprit pied avec la réalité. Il réalisa dans la seconde ce qui venait de se passer. Son cœur battit la chamade.

« Hinata, tu vas bien ? Tu es rouge..., lui avait demandé Yachi.

-Hein..., lui avait-il répondu, à l'ouest. »

Elle avait raison : il était rouge écrevisse. Son visage était même brûlant. Mais ce n'était pas de fièvre. C'était parce que Tobio...

« Je vais bien. »

Et l'entraînement avait commencé. Il n'avait rien dit à Tobio pendant celui-ci. Ni lorsqu'ils se rejoignirent à midi. Il essayait d'installer une ambiance, celle d'habituel, mais c'était différent. Il y avait une sorte de gêne. Pourtant, Shôyô savait que cette gêne n'avait pas de raison d'être. Il sortait avec Tobio, s'embrasser était normal pour un couple. Il le savait... mais il en était quand même gêné. C'était son premier baiser après tout.

« Je suis désolé, avait soudainement sortit Tobio.

-Hum ?

-Je n'aurais pas dû t'embrasser sans ton accord.

Il rougit.

-Ce n'est rien... O-on sort ensemble après tout..., souffla-t-il.

-Ce n'était pas une raison. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on sort ensemble que tu dois accepter tout ce que je te fais. Si tu ne le veux pas, dis-le. »

Les paroles du noiraud avaient été sérieuses. Il le fixait sévèrement. Assurément, le noiraud n'acceptait pas qu'il se force pour lui. Il voulait qu'il soit consentant pour tout, même pour un simple baiser. Réalisé ça lui réchauffa la poitrine. Il acquiesça.

Et à ce moment-là, il se peut qu'il ait réellement commencé à voir Tobio comme un petit ami.

Par la suite, les choses s'étaient faite naturellement : après le premier baiser, d'autres avaient suivit qu'ils soient tendres, maladroits ou désireux. C'était devenu tellement normal pour Shôyô que Tobio l'embrasser que parfois il oubliait que personne n'était au courant. Parfois, en plein entraînement, il aimerait que le noiraud l'embrasse. Parfois quand une ordre de filles entouraient le noiraud, il aimerait l'embrasser pour montrer à qui ce noiraud appartenait. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Parce qu'ils n'avaient pas officialisé leur couple. C'était stupide. Pourquoi devaient-ils l'officialiser ?! Des personnes lambdas ne le faisaient pas alors pourquoi eux devaient le faire !? Hinata ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi. Mais pour le noiraud, il ne disait rien et faisait profil bas. Enfin, il ne voulait pas aussi que Tobio remarque sa jalousie qui devenait de plus en plus grande au fil des jours. Il ne voulait pas que son copain remarque quoique ce soit vis-à-vis de ces sentiments que lui-même avait du mal à cerner. Il ne se voilait pas la face, après tout s'il ne ressentait rien pour Kageyama il n'aurait pas été aussi heureux de sortir avec lui. Il se doutait qu'il commençait petit à petit à tomber irrémédiablement amoureux du noiraud. Et il savait que deux garçons ensemble n'étaient pas encore bien vus alors il gardait le silence sur leur couple. Parfois, quand cela le pesait trop, il regrettait d'avoir accepté et d'avoir abandonné son envie d'une vie normale et simple... Mais dès qu'il voyait Tobio, il regrettait ses pensées. Tobio qui était si gentil avec lui. Tobio qui le traité avec tant d'égard. Tobio... Tobio qui lui avait finalement dit qu'il l'aimait un soir alors qu'ils rentraient de l'entraînement. Certes, ce n'était pas une grande déclaration comme dans les shojos, ce n'était peut-être pas un cadre très romantique (une ruelle vraiment...), le ciel était peut-être couvert et le temps était froid... Mais ce soir-là restera à jamais dans sa mémoire.

« Je t'aime... Je voulais juste que tu le saches... pour que les choses soient claires. »

Il n'avait pas pu répondre. Et Tobio n'attendait pas vraiment une réponse. Le noiraud voulait juste qu'il le sache. Bon, sa réaction était peut-être vraiment pas classe du tout, vu qu'il n'avait fait qu'hoché la tête et avait continué de marcher... Mais pouvait-on vraiment lui en vouloir ? C'était arrivé une semaine après que le noiraud l'ait embrassé pour la première fois. Il était encore un peu désemparé... Et cette déclaration n'avait rien arrangé. Il n'avait pas arrêté d'y penser. Et plus, il y pensait, plus il avait une irrésistible envie de sourire comme un idiot. Plus son cœur s'emballait. Plus il voulait être près de Tobio. Et plus il le laissait l'embrasser. Et il aimait de plus en plus ça. Être avec Tobio. Embrasser Tobio. Toucher et être toucher par Tobio. C'était ce qu'il désirait maintenant. Il voulait aller plus loin avec le noiraud... Mais les examens approchaient. Alors Shôyô se contrôla. Il réfréna ses envies... jusqu'à la fin des examens.

Et lorsqu'elles furent finis, ce ne fut pas lui qui proposa une soirée mais Tobio.

Tobio l'invita chez lui. Il ne lui avait pas dit seulement que ses parents n'étaient pas là. Il en avait eu la surprise en arrivant chez le noiraud. Et il avait compris ce que son petit ami voulait. Mais il savait aussi que Tobio ne ferait rien s'il ne le voulait pas comme il le lui avait dit au début de leur relation. Ce fut pourquoi, ce soir-là, ce fut lui qui débuta en premier. Pour la première fois, ce ne fut pas le noiraud qui débuta un baiser mais le rouquin. Timidement, sur la pointe des pieds, Shôyô s'était levé et avait posé ses lèvres sur celles du plus grand physiquement. Il s'était détaché, un peu inquiet, en ne sentant pas le noiraud répondre. Ce dernier était juste trop surpris pour son geste. Ça le rassura. Et il recommença. Jusqu'à ce que le noiraud sorte de sa stupéfaction. Jusqu'à que Tobio répondre et prenne les commandes du baiser.

« Shôyo, je..., souffla Kageyama une fois le baiser rompu.

-Je sais Tobio, je sais, sourit Hinata. On va dans ta chambre ?

-Okay... »

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Tendrement, lentement, ils l'avaient fait. Pour la première fois. C'était peut-être un peu maladroit... Shôyô avait peut-être eu un peu mal... Mais ça avait été magique. Parce qu'ils l'avaient fait avec la personne qu'ils aimaient. Oui, alors que Tobio s'inquiétait de la douleur que ressentait Shôyô, ce dernier avait alors dit la réponse qu'il attendait depuis des semaines...

« To-Tobio...ah... je t'aime... han... »

Arrêt.

« Répète..., souffla le noiraud.

-Je t'aime.

-Encore...

-Je t'aime ! »

Il l'avait dit avec le plus grand sérieux du monde. À cet instant, Shôyô avait compris que son petit ami avait un peu appréhendé un rejet. Alors il le répéta, encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce que Tobio s'en imprègne. Qu'il le réalise. Il le lui répéta jusqu'à que, englouti par le plaisir, il ne puisse plus le dire. Que seul des gémissements et le prénom de son amant sortent de sa bouche. Que son corps en feu ne puisse plus rien faire. Et que la jouissance les happèrent de manière inattendue et fulgurante, les laissant pantelant mais comblé. Ils en étaient heureux.

Mais un nouveau tournant dans leur relation allait arrivé...

Le lycée, c'était fini. Et en même temps, leur vie insouciante d'adolescent... Kageyama, par ses prouesses lycéennes au volley, avait été repérer par nombre de recruteurs. Les plus grands clubs universitaires le voulaient. Mais Tobio était un homme amoureux. Tobio voulait resté auprès de lui. Mais lui ne voulait pas le freiner dans son avenir. Il voulait que son amant puisse réalisé son rêve. Il avait remarqué l'attention que recevait Tobio depuis son entrée au lycée. Le noiraud avait été inviter à de multiple camps d'entraînements depuis sa première année. Il avait vu à quel point Tobio était doué au volley. Alors il avait dit à Tobio de suivre sa voie, de ne pas se préoccuper de lui. Et bien que retissant, le noiraud l'avait écouté et ils étaient allé dans des universités différentes. Tobio dans une grande école à Tokyo pour entrer dans un grand club de volleyball et lui étant resté à Miyaji dans une université lambda pour suis un cursus littéraire.

350 kilomètres environ les séparaient... 3 heures de train...

Le jour du départ de Kageyama pour Tokyo était arrivé bien vite. À peine, une semaine après la remise des diplômes, le noiraud avait déjà choisie dans qu'elle école il irait... Sa valise était déjà prête. Et lui, Shôyô, essayait de ne pas montrer à quel point cette situation le chagriner. Il venait à peine de réaliser à quel point il pouvait aimé le noiraud... et voilà que celui-ci devait partir loin de lui. Certes, ils pourraient toujours se voir mais moins que lorsqu'ils étaient au lycée. Mais pour que le noiraud ne s'inquiète pas pour lui, il avait fait en sorte d'être le plus jovial possible. Bien sûr, il se doutait que Tobio avait compris ses intentions (il le comprenait toujours, sans qu'il ait besoin de parler) et que le noiraud aussi de son côté essayait de paraître normal... Et pourtant le jour du départ de Tobio, il avait faillit craquer. Alors que, sa famille et ses amis s'étaient rassemblé sur le quai de la gare pour dire au revoir au noiraud, il n'avait pas eu le courage de les rejoindre. Il les voyait parler à son petit ami, lui sourire et l'encourager... mais lui était resté caché derrière un pilonne de la gare, essayant vainement de forcer son corps à bouger alors que ses yeux brûlaient à cause des larmes qu'il retenait. Il avait pris une grande inspiration, s'était claqué les joues et avait enfin eu le courage de mettre un pied hors de sa cachette. Mais lorsqu'il se retourna, il ne trouva plus le troupeau qui entourer son petit ami. À la place, il n'y avait que le noiraud de dos qui semblait l'attendre...

« Tobio..., souffla-t-il.

-Tu en as mis du temps, sourit Tobio en se retournant vers lui.

-Je...

-Chut, je sais, souffla le noiraud en s'approchant de lui. »

À cet instant, il aurait juré qu'il allait fondre en larme. Et pourtant ce ne fut pas le cas. Au contraire, il se mordit les lèvres et laissa Tobio l'étreindre. Leur dernière étreinte avant un moment. Et leur dernier baiser aussi... parce que Tobio l'embrassa. Devant tous le monde. Mais sur le coup, il n'en avait rien à faire. Parce que à cet instant précis, il allait être séparer de l'homme qu'il aimait...

Le train sonna.

Et deux amant furent séparer.

A suivre...


End file.
